Midnight Snow
by MistSpade
Summary: Bonnie is fed up with being used by the Mystic gang, she Is tired of being expendable and only used when she is needed then thrown away so when the gang goes to far she simply walks away. Matt realizes Bonnie's leaving and goes along for the ride. what will the gang do to get them back? what will Derek do to get them on his side? BAMF Bonnie! BAMF Matt!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimers : I do not own the Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf. It is owned by none other than Julie Plec and Jeff Davis. Even though, at times. I seriously wished that I did. But, like every thing in life, you always get what you want. I only own the OC's I make. Along with this plot line, of course._**

**_Author's note : Just for reference, I'm always tired of seeing Bonnie become the sacrificial lamb to Elena and her minions. Literally, each time I see it happen on the show, I feel like I wanted to slap the shot out of her. I can't believe that she would drag herself so low as to save this witch's life time and time again, but yet she still doesn't get the memo. That the girl just thinks of herself and her little minions. Nothing else._**

**_Mandatory Author's note : I think I'm going to restart all of my other stories since, I realize that I've neglected them, and at the moment I can't really think of a thing else for them. But, I'll try my best to get them to work though._**

**_Warnings : If you do not like yaoi ( boy x boy ) or yuri ( girl x girl ), then I'd suggest that you press the little blue back button to return to the previous browser and don't read it then. But, as to my readers, that would like to proceed on to reading the story, then who am I to stop you._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**The True Awakening**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>( Bonnie's Pov. . . )<strong>_

__Sitting on the couch at my house, I think about the past on how so much has changed. So many times, I let myself get used as a tool for the Salvatore's personal use. All for the sake of Elena freaking Gilbert. The girl whose supposed to be my best-friend only to turn out she was so much the opposite. At every turn, I somehow get caught right in the middle of all this supernatural drama. That I never wanted to be apart of in the first place. And after each and every single time that I save all their collective asses from the problems that they cause in the first damn place, I'd never received anything. No thank you, or no actual real apology. Just this fake bullshit that seems to be going on in a complete circle. To be honest, I'm tired of all this. For some reason, my friends or family is the price every time. I sick of it, and I'm soon reaching my limit. I can feel it. And once I reach it, and I refuse the monster danger whore. I'm willing to bet I'm going to be either hounded by her little Salvatore lap dogs and forced into helping her or be killed later just for refusing to do something I don't want be apart of in the first damn place. __

__ Then something keeps recurring, I see myself doing everything in my power to help this girl, time and time again, for what our so called friendship. She couldn't care less of it, as long as it doesn't get in the way of what she wants. From the way I see it. I was a fool not to think that she was anything but another Katherine. Oh wait a minute, let me back track for a second. What I said was not correct, she is actually worse than her. It makes me sick to see, that I'm here just realizing this now. And how far I let this go on. Too many people died all for the sake of that spoiled, idiotic, danger whore, that I once called my best-friend. From now on Bonnie Bennett, is going to live for Bonnie Bennett. Screw what anyone else thinks.__

___Now I'm in the bathroom, taking a shower feeling the warm water hitting my skin. Thinking about what I've done in the passed year. How everything had turned out so horrible. And not like I originally planned. I'm supposed to be having fun with my friends, and hunting down colleges in my spare time. But do you see me having time to do any one of those things? No. All cause of a certain Gilbert who can't leave well enough alone and stay away from a world that will lead to only Pain. Heartbreak. Anger. Revenge. And finally Death. Sooner or later, something is going to happen and I'm not going to be there to save their ass every damn time. Breathing out the steam that seemed to radiate off of me. I turned off the water and headed upstairs with my dark navy blue towel around my waist. I made it to my room and slowly took off the towel then placed on my black panties and bra. And slowly placed on some deodorant along with my pajamas then got into my bed. And quickly fall asleep to the rushing cold air. Letting my world soon fall to the gentle yet alluring black darkness take me, as I slumber.___

____Time flows down the river, and dreams began to lead into ambitions for another day. Here I lay asleep, waiting for my chance to be apart of something that won't either kill me or separate me from my family and friends. But here I'm waiting for something more, maybe I should leave this town. Since there is basically nothing here for me anymore. I mean, with my grams now over there on the other side and my mother was forced into something she despised. And my dad won't set foot back in Mystic Falls unless it's for business reasons. So what's the point in staying here. Other than being a tool, for someone else's personal gain. So It's decided. I will live this hell hole of a town so I can live for once in my life, without the fear of dying or being hurt in the long run. Just be free.____

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><strong>Please review and comment on what you liked on this story and if you have any ideas on to help this story, feel free to send me message on how to make it better.<strong> ____


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimers : I do not own the Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf. It is owned by none other than Julie Plec and Jeff Davis. Even though, at times. I seriously wished that I did. But, like every thing in life, you don't always get what you want. I only own the OC's I make. Along with this plot line, of course. But, that's about it though._**

**_Author's note : Just for reference, I'm always tired of seeing Bonnie become the sacrificial lamb to Elena and her minions. Literally, each time I see it happen on the show, I feel like I wanted to slap the shot out of her. I can't believe that she would drag herself so low as to save this bitch's life time and time again, but yet she still doesn't get the memo. That the girl just thinks of herself and her little minions. Nothing else. And don't get me started on how the bitch had used Matt for a damn blood bag. Even when the boy had said stop and soon enough had his neck snapped by her little minion._**

**_Mandatory Author's note : I think I'm going to restart all of my other stories since, I realize that I've neglected them, and at the moment I can't really think of a thing else for them. But, I'll try my best to get them to work though._**

**_Warnings : If you do not like yaoi ( boy x boy ) or yuri ( girl x girl ), then I'd suggest that you press the little blue back button to return to the previous browser and don't read it then. But, as to my readers, that would like to proceed on to reading the story, then who am I to stop you._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2<em>**

**_Interlude into the Fire_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>( Matt's Pov. . . . )<em>**

Why, why is it always me and Bonnie that always suffer through these harsh ordeals that happens to this fucked up town. I mean, Mystic Falls once used to be a quite peaceful place. And as soon as the Salvatore came to town, Elena or what I like to call the "Golden Vagina" decides to throw all common sense out of the window and drag others into this supernatural drama shit. Along that out of all the people that it happens to, it's mainly me and Bonnie that pays the price of this supernatural bullshit. I thought for once like Bonnie said that I could leave this.

But, the bitch seems to be a freaking danger whore. If you all hadn't notice that she kept constantly bring more danger to this town. Like Klaus fucking Mikaelson, for example. After she kept constantly provoking him, which gave the original hybrid more reason to hurt her. To this day, I still don't understand why can't the bitch just leave well enough alone. But, then I come back to reality and realize I just got my answer when the bitch just walked through the door with her lapdogs. She honest to god, thinks the fucking world revolves around her. The girl has some serious issues, and it just brings me to what Bonnie had said the other day.

**_(Flashback )_**

"_Well you know_ s_he has the Petrova Complex." Bonnie gave out a chuckle, looking at Elena._

_"The what?" you asked, not understanding_

_"She needs two men at all times and she prefers them to brothers." Bonnie informs nonchalantly, you both gave an heartily laugh. _

**_( End Flashback )_**

I'm literally starting to think that there is no way out of this. Even when I do try my hardest to stay out of this supernatural shit. I always keep being drawn in, one way or another. I had my actual neck snapped several times for this bitch to get a clue. But, I'm starting to think that the girl gets a kick out of this. Waiting for the next fool to come along and save her ass. Once, I was told by Caroline that once Elena turned off her emotions she nearly killed her and her mother. That's when I knew this bitch can't be trusted. I tried to convince Caroline to stop speaking with Elena. But she seemed to blow me off, saying that's nothing I should be worried about.

To honest, I wasn't just worried. I feared the bubbly blonde's life. That one day, the doppelganger bitch throw another bitch fit and decide to turn off her emotions. And have poor Caroline's head on a platter. The next thing I knew is that Damon, seemingly must of overheard the conversation, decided it was a good idea to vamp-speed me out of the Grille. That's when I felt my body being lifted off the ground, and soon enough I was then launched into the air only to hit the garbage can behind the building. Roughly which I might add. The air was knocked out of my body, I can't believe that I was going have to deal asshole of all the days. Giving the older Salvatore a glare, he once again lifted me up only to face him. He then said" If I ever hear you mutter another bad word against Elena, then you won't have to worry about that silly ring bringing you back. I'll make sure you stay permanently dead." Soon enough, he gave a quick punch to the side of my face as well as a few kicks to my stomach then walked off.

Trying to get back was soon becoming a problem, as I was trying to hold on to the wall for something to keep me stable. I soon began to cough off blood, at first I thought it was nothing. But, as I stumbled a bit, the coughs became more pronoun, more and more blood along with bile began to fill my mouth. I literally thought my insides were about to fall out of me. Sadly, that wasn't the thing that happen, only to just puke up some more bile and blood. To my surprise, I soon see none other than Bonnie and Rebekah rushing over to me. Just like that, as they begun to call out my name my vision blurred to the point where all I saw was pitch black. And I was out cold.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><strong>Please review and comment on what you liked on this story and if you have any ideas on to help this story, feel free to send me message on how to make it better.<strong> ____

_**Matt : why do I get hurt in this chapter?  
>Bonnie : yeah, I want to know. *glares at you*<br>Rebekah : Me too. *glares and fangs comes out*  
><strong>__**MistSpade : Uh...*gulps* Gotta go. *runs away*  
>Bonnie, Matt, and Rebekah : Get back here! *runs after me.*<br>MistSpade : Someone get me the heck outta here!*cries as they get closer***_


End file.
